The Forgiveness
by Piper16
Summary: continuation of Oops! My Mistake!


~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Part Four: Forgiveness  
  
Sakura ran out the classroom; crying. "Sakura!" Syaoran called. Eriol is still on top of him. "Get away from me!" Syaoran pushed Eriol to the side and he stood up. "Syaoran! Leaves her alone. Please. I will be the one to talk to her. Don't worry." Tomoyo said She heard all the things that Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol was fighting for. She ran to follow Sakura. "How dare you call Sakura an indecent woman." Eriol murmured. Syaoran looked at him who's leaning on the wall and his head down. He couldn't say something to defend himself. "I---I---didn't know. Forgive me." Syaoran said shakily. "Not to me." Eriol stood up and left Syaoran alone at the classroom.  
  
The four didn't attend to class the whole day. At the Penguin Park that afternoon. Tomoyo was comforting Sakura from crying. "Hush now Sakura. Maybe, Syaoran didn't meant to insult you. He was jealous. He didn't know the whole real story." Tomoyo patted Sakura's head. Sakura can't talk, she just cried and cried.  
  
At Syaoran's mansion.  
  
"Arggh!" Syaoran roared. He threw all the expensive jars in his house. His trustworthy butler doesn't know what to do but he just looked at him incase he'll get hurt. Syaoran went ballistic all night. His conscience still coming back to him for all the things he said to Sakura that offended her so much. "Don't disturb me!" Syaoran scolded his butler and locked himself up in his room. He boxed, punched and kicked his pillows. "I'm so dumb! Foolish! Stupid! Idiot! Why did I insult her decency? I am so ashamed! Aarggh!" Syaoran blamed himself of what happened this morning to him and Sakura. He punched his pillows and cried hard.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Sakura woke up with a horrible face. It is because she cried all day yesterday. She went to do her morning routine. She took a bath and dressed. She went down to have her breakfast but there was already someone who is cooked. "Touya?" Sakura called lamely. Touya looked at her. He was worried of Sakura's face. "What happened to you?" Touya asked as he served their food. "Nothing. I just practiced to cry last night for our drama class." Sakura lied. "I don't believe you." Touya mumbled. The whole body of Sakura alerted. *I don't want him to know that something happened to me and Syaoran.* She thought of a better lie. "Tomoyo wants me to look so horrible for the film coz I will play the worst part." Sakura tried again. "Don't cover it up. Eriol and Tomoyo told me last night when you were already in bed. They were so worried about you so they called me at Yukito's house and told me about the fight that you and Syaoran had." Touya said. Sakura's face went pale. "Oh..." Sakura mumbled and went to sit to the chair. "You okay now? You may not go to school right now. I'll just make up an excuse for you, if you like. You want me to do it?" Touya said concern. "No... I'm just fine. I feel much better. Thanks." Sakura was glad that she had a wonderful big brother who cares about her so much.  
  
Sakura was walking at the streets going to her school but before that, she passed to the Penguin Park. *Sigh.* Sakura sighed. *Sigh.* She sighed again. "Can---can I talk to you?" Syaoran said. He was behind Sakura. Sakura was surprised and she doesn't know what to o and she wanna ran away. "I forgot my English book at home. I have to go back." Sakura lied to get away from Syaoran. When she was about to sneak out, Syaoran held Sakura's arm. "Please. I want to explain." Syaoran said politely. Sakura felt sorry. Syaoran put her hands off Sakura's arm. "Please sit down." Syoran offered. Sakura didn't hesitated and sat down on the bench in front of them. It started on a silent gazing throught he eyes for about 2 minutes. "Uh..." Sakura mumbled. "Uh, I want to say sorry for insulting you yesterday. I didn't mean to. I am just..." Syaoran stopped. "I know." Sakura interrupted. "Will you forgive me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura went silent. "Uh, it's okay if you can't forgive me. I understand. What I did was an insult to you and I know you can't forgive me. I understand." Syaoran added immediately not waiting for Sakura's reply. "Syaoran, it's okay. I understand your feelings. I didn't know that you liked me somehow." Sakura replied. She touched Syaoran's cold hands. "I don't just like you. I---love you." Syaoran said truthfully. Sakura was happy when he said it at last. That was the one that Sakura wants to hear from him. Sakura hugged him. Syaoran doesn't know what to do but to hold her tight in his arms.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to school together that same morning. When they reached the classroom, Tomoyo was surprised to see them together. "You're friends now?" Tomoyo asked happily. "Yes. She forgave me already." Syaoran said, blushing. Sakura just nodded. "Oh! That's great!" Tomoyo gave the two a big hug. After the three hugged each other, Eriol came in the classroom. He saw Sakura and Syaoran talking together already. "Hey. Good morning." Eriol greeted to the three. "Hi. Eriol, didn't you know that Sakura had forgiven Syaoran already?" Tomoyo asked Eriol in her dreamy eyes. "I guess so. As what I see to the two of them right now." Eriol said, staring at Sakura in happiness. "Eriol..." Syaoran called and he lends him a shake hands. Eriol looked at his hands for a short while. "Friends." Eriol shook his hands. "Good. Now, we're friends already. Again." Sakura said happily. There were students already entering at their classroom and after 25 minutes, their class started.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 


End file.
